Aperto Libro, Maleficium
by Alice Saturne
Summary: Lorsqu'un étrange maléfice s'éveille sur la ville de Londres, les Aurors Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont chargés d'enquêter. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se trouver pris au piège d'une magie millénaire. Perdus dans un monde obscur, sauront-ils trouver le chemin du retour? ; HP/DM
1. Le Ciel Enflammé

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Note de l'Auteur: **Je m'essaie au fantastique! Voici le premier chapitre d'un de mes nouvelles élucubrations nées d'un cours ennuyeux et de quelques mots griffonnés sur mon carnet. Les avertissements habituels: cette fiction est susceptible de comporter des scènes de violence (rien de trop graphique, normalement) et le rating est passible de changer en cours de route.

"_Aperto Libro_" est une locution latine signifiant "À Livre Ouvert". Maleficium est la racine latine du mot Maléfice. Cette fiction a été librement inspirée par "_Sucker Punch_", un film que je suis visiblement la seule personne au monde à avoir apprécié (j'assume!), le film _"Le Labyrinthe de Pan", _le livre _Alice In Wonderland_ de Lewis Caroll, les albums de Björk et tout un tas d'autres trucs (la chute de la phrase laisse à désirer, on ne se refait pas).

* * *

Aperto Libro, Maleficium

Chapitre I

* * *

« Je t'avais dit que cet endroit ne me disait rien qui vaille. »

La voix exaspérante de son collègue fissura la réflexion d'Harry, et il leva les yeux. Retira ses lunettes pour les frotter avec un coin propre de sa manche. S'abstint de répondre en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour faire taire la dernière personne au monde qu'il avait envie d'entendre en cet instant.

« _Malfoy, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? C'est une librairie! Tu as peur de te faire attaquer par des livres ?_, » singea l'homme en une bien piètre imitation de la voix d'Harry. « Potter, c'est à croire que tu n'es jamais entré dans la réserve de celle de Poudlard, nom d'un chien, les livres là-bas ont des _dents_. »

« La ferme, Malfoy, » grogna Harry pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

« Mais non, Harry Potter fait ce qu'il veut, Harry Potter se fiche de savoir si –»

« Malfoy, j'ai dit LA FERME, » rugit Harry.

Malfoy le fixa un instant, cligna des yeux mais sembla comprendre que le moment n'était pas venu d'insister. Il ferma la bouche. Son regard embrassa le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui, et son visage parut s'affaisser. Harry le regarda soupirer et s'asseoir à côté de lui, les bras serrés contre son torse en une vaine tentative de se protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« À ton avis, » commença-t-il, plus doucement, « on est où ? »

Harry replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Contempla la clairière au centre duquel ils étaient pelotonnés, entourée d'une barrière d'arbres sombres qui n'avaient rien de rassurants. Balaya son collègue du regard et grimaça à la vue de son pantalon déchiré, de son genou ensanglanté et de la coupure qui barrait son front. Plus inquiétant était le fait que Malfoy ne semblait se préoccuper ni de ses blessures, ni de l'état répugnant de ses vêtements. Il était pâle, secoué, et Harry avait la nette impression que s'il avait eu un miroir en sa possession, son reflet lui aurait offert l'exacte réplique de cette expression. Autour d'eux, des débris de plantes se tortillaient faiblement, pulsant un liquide rougeâtre ressemblant bien trop à du sang au goût d'Harry. Un frisson parcourut son dos lorsqu'une des racines émit un couinement répugnant. La vision était rendue quasi-apocalyptique par le rougeoiement du feu de camp qui brûlait toujours dans le foyer improvisé.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-il. « Mais on va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, je te le promets. »

De lui-même où de Draco, il ignorait qui il cherchait à rassurer.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

**_15 heures plus tôt_**_, _

_Au Quartier Général des Aurors_

_Ministère de la Magie, _

_Londres, Royaume-Uni_

« Potter, Malfoy, dans mon bureau !,» beugla la note de service qui venait de s'engouffrer dans le petit bureau.

Harry grogna et considéra avec nostalgie la tasse de café fumante qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entamer. Il leva les yeux vers le bureau qui lui faisait face et ne fut pas très surpris de voir Malfoy déjà debout, l'air bien trop réveillé pour l'heure matinale et sa tenue aussi impeccable qu'à son habitude. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa chemise froissée. Il contempla un instant l'idée d'utiliser le charme de repassage que Molly lui avait appris la semaine précédente, mais abandonna lorsqu'il se rappela du sort des vêtements sur lesquels il l'avait testé. Mieux valait une chemise froissée que pas de chemise du tout.

« Potter, » l'interpella Malfoy d'un ton exaspéré. Harry leva la tête et retint de justesse une remarque cinglante. Il serra les lèvres et se leva. Malfoy ne l'attendit pas pour tourner les talons et ouvrir la porte du bureau à toute volée.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Robards, chacun faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'autre. C'était la politique silencieuse qu'ils avaient employé cette dernière semaine et, jusqu'ici, elle s'était montrée plutôt efficace. Après le « Entrez » de rigueur, ils ouvrirent la porte pour trouver Robards en train de marmonner ses jurons habituels, le nez plongé dans un dossier.

« Monsieur, » dit Malfoy pour signaler leur présence au chef du service. Harry leva les yeux au ciel à la déférence du ton de l'homme. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas perdu la mauvaise habitude de faire de la lèche à plus puissant que lui.

Robards leva la tête de la pile de parchemins et grogna en leur désignant les chaises d'un geste brusque.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Robards fronça ses sourcils mythiques dans tout le département –ils avaient réduits aux larmes plus d'un criminel endurci–et commença.

« Bien. J'ai une mission pour vous. »

Harry se redressa et fit de son mieux pour plaquer une expression professionnelle sur son visage. Depuis que Ron était parti en congé pour s'occuper de Rose et qu'on lui avait assigné Malfoy comme remplaçant, ils n'avaient été sollicités que pour des cas mineurs, et la situation commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« J'ai reçu un rapport du Bureau de Liaison, et ils ont des cas de disparitions suspectes de moldus. »

Deux chemises s'envolèrent du bureau pour atterrir entre leurs mains. Harry caressa la couverture de cuir rouge et savoura l'odeur familière du parchemin neuf. Il se sentit envahi par l'excitation familière d'un cas intéressant.

« Les disparitions ont toutes eues lieues dans diverses bibliothèques et librairies de Londres, » reprit Robards tandis que les deux Aurors feuilletaient les dossiers, « les seules images vidéo que les forces de l'ordre moldues ont réussi à récupérer sont brouillées. Cela soutient l'idée que de la magie est impliquée, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je veux que vous alliez dans ces endroits, que vous interrogiez les moldus qui y travaillent. Que l'on soit bien clair, c'est du travail d'_observation_. Si vous constatez quoi que ce soit d'étrange, contactez immédiatement le service des Briseurs de Sortilège, » dit-il d'un ton ferme. Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, mais il hocha la tête. Malfoy avait dû faire de même, car lorsque Robards reprit, il avait l'air satisfait. « Vous pouvez disposer. Je veux un rapport sur mon bureau dès demain soir. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ah, Auror Potter ! »

Il se retourna. Robards le contemplait de son expression la plus sévère.

« Je veux de la _discrétion_. Ne recommencez pas le désastre de Picadilly Circus. Les Oubliators m'envoient encore des Beuglantes. »

Harry sentit ses joues brûler. À côté de lui, Malfoy ricana.

« Bien, monsieur. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Harry soupira et s'essuya le front d'un revers de sa manche. La chaleur de fin d'après-midi était intenable. La vague de canicule qui s'attardait sur l'Angleterre depuis près d'un mois ne faisait pas mine de reculer et l'air était lourd des odeurs de poubelles, poisseux comme de la mélasse. Les ombres étaient crues sur le bitume de la route.

Ils avaient écumés presque la moitié des librairies de la ville, mais chaque visite s'était soldée par un échec. Personne n'avait rien vu. Personne n'avait rien entendu. Aucune trace de magie n'était visible, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être découragé.

« Malfoy, tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui ?, » marmonna-t-il à son collègue. Celui-ci marchait à grands pas, tête haute. Le seul indice indiquant qu'il souffrait de la chaleur était la légère rougeur de ses pommettes.

« Il ne nous reste que quatre adresses à visiter, Potter. Ce serait vraiment idiot, » répondit l'homme d'un ton sec.

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, tout le monde n'est pas marié à son travail, » rétorqua Harry en tentant de chasser la vague d'irritation qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Ne me dis pas que _Harry Potter_ a une vie sentimentale dont la Gazette n'aurait pas eu vent, » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ma vie sentimentale ne regarde ni toi, ni la Gazette, Malfoy. »

Malfoy s'arrêta net. Pris de court, Harry l'imita et se tourna pour le regarder. L'Auror avait sur le visage une expression indéchiffrable. Il pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils, regardant Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être plusieurs minutes, il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

« Très bien. Que dis-tu de cela : nous faisons une dernière visite et reportons les trois autres à demain matin. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par le soudain revirement. Il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Très bien, » grommela-t-il.

« Nous sommes à deux pas de Covent Garden. La Librairie des Songes est à quelques minutes d'ici. »

Harry lui emboîta le pas sans commenter. Malfoy les avait guidés dans le Londres Moldu sans la moindre hésitation tout au long de la journée, et Harry se retint de lui demander s'il avait appris par cœur une carte de la ville de peur de briser la trêve implicite qu'ils semblaient avoir tissés.

Ils marchèrent en silence, assommés par la touffeur de l'atmosphère. Les voitures dégageaient des odeurs nauséabondes. Tout paraissait plus lent, freiné par l'épaisseur de l'air. Les badauds étaient rares. La plupart des Londoniens avaient préférés chercher un peu de fraîcheur dans les pubs climatisés.

La ruelle dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était aussi déserte que le reste de la ville. Harry fronça les sourcils, incrédule, et balaya du regard les murs décrépis.

« Malfoy je ne pense pas que…, » commença-t-il, mais son collègue était déjà entré dans l'impasse. Harry soupira de nouveau et lui emboîta le pas. À sa grande surprise, il y avait bel et bien un magasin, caché dans un coin d'ombre. Aucun insigne, aucun panneau n'étaient visible. Simplement une vitrine sale.

Harry frotta la vitre avec sa manche et plissa les yeux. Il distingua vaguement des rayonnages couverts de livres. À ses côtés, il entendit Malfoy marmonner « _Ça a l'air fermé_ ». Il avisa une porte toute aussi délabrée que le reste, et tourna la poignée sans grand espoir.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre et Harry, par réflexe, tira sa baguette de sa poche de jean.

« _Potter_, » siffla Malfoy derrière-lui, « les Moldus ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et entra dans la boutique. Il regretta sa décision au moment même où il dépassa le seuil. Si l'extérieur était étouffant, l'intérieur était une véritable _fournaise_. L'oxygène sembla se drainer de ses poumons et il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire demi-tour sur le champ.

Harry plissa les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la semi-obscurité, la seule source de lumière filtrant des vitrines poussiéreuses, baignant la boutique d'une lumière diffuse.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?, » appela-t-il sans grand espoir.

Derrière lui, il entendit Malfoy s'agiter. Froissement de tissu, souffle haché par la chaleur.

« Potter, » souffla l'homme d'un ton précipité, « cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. Nous devrions appeler les Briseurs de Sortilèges pour qu'ils le passent au crible, et nous tirer d'ici au plus vite. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tenta d'injecter dans son autant de bravade que possible. Il refusait d'admettre que la petite boutique lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« On a _peur_ Malfoy ? Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? C'est une _librairie,_ pour l'amour de Merlin. »

Malfoy marmonna une réponse inintelligible, mais l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par un comptoir au fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha et avisa une sonnette de métal antique. Lorsqu'il pressa sur le bouton, un tintement assourdissant le fit sursauter, et il entendit Malfoy pousser une exclamation.

« Ohé ?!, » appela –t-il de nouveau. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne se fasse entendre, et il finit par admettre que le magasin était aussi désert qu'il en avait l'air.

Il regarda autour de lui, décidé à explorer un peu plus l'étrange boutique. Dans l'obscurité, les rayonnages n'étaient que des formes sombres, presque inquiétantes.

« _Lumos, » _murmura-t-il. Le rayon de lumière perça l'opacité, et Harry vit danser des particules de poussière dans la lueur laiteuse. Il s'approcha des bibliothèques pour étudier les ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient. Couvertures de cuir relié, pages jaunies, ils semblaient d'un autre âge. Hermione aurait probablement pleuré de joie, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'un d'entre eux dépassait. Saisit par la curiosité, Harry plissa les yeux, mais ne parvint pas à discerner le titre. Au moment où il tendait la main pour le saisir, il entendit Malfoy s'écrier « Potter,_ non !_ ».

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la tranche de l'ouvrage.

Le monde se mit à tourner.

Un bourdonnement assourdissant résonna dans sa tête et il sentit son sang battre à ses tempes, comme essayant de s'échapper par ses tympans. Il hurla.

Vaguement conscient de la main qui s'agrippait à son poignet, il tenta de lâcher le livre, mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir. Autour de lui, la pièce tournait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une masse de formes indéfinies. La fermeté rassurante du sol sous ses pieds avait disparue, remplacée par une sensation vertigineuse.

L'air sifflait à ses oreilles et la chute ne faisait pas mine de cesser, interminable. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne vit que de l'obscurité, avant que la sensation désagréable de l'air pénétrant dans ses yeux ne le fasse renoncer.

Il crut confusément entendre Malfoy hurler son nom, loin derrière lui.

Le choc fut épouvantable. Il heurta une surface dure, et sentit les répercussions ricocher dans ses os. L'impression d'être brisé en mille morceaux lui tira un gémissement inhumain.

Il se laissa emporter dans l'inconscience avec soulagement.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Son squelette semblait être entier. Ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua lorsque le voile de torpeur se leva. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un ciel d'un bleu impossible. Irréel, tirant sur le violet. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa être plongé dans un songe, mais ses muscles endoloris et la sensation désagréable d'un filet de sang coulant sur son visage le ramena à la réalité. Les souvenirs lui revinrent, violents et douloureux, et il s'assit brusquement. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque son cerveau protestait, battant contre ses tempes comme un damné tentant de fuir le jugement dernier. Le vertige terrifiant brouillait sa vue, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un semblant d'acuité visuelle. Sa main tâta le sol à ses côtés et trouva sa baguette. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il referma ses doigts sur le bois poli, une barrière de protection entre lui et le monde. Un gémissement douloureux attira son attention, et il tourna prudemment la tête. Un corps, disloqué. Allongé dans une position peu naturelle, les membres tordus de façon grotesque, une chevelure blonde souillée de sang. Le cœur d'Harry rata plusieurs battements tandis qu'il luttait pour se lever, ignorant la douleur persistante qui poignardait ses côtes.

« Malfoy ! »

Sa voix était râpeuse, tirée de sa gorge avec difficulté. Il accourut auprès du corps, une litanie suppliante courant dans son esprit. _Non, non, pas ça, pitié, faites qu'il aille bien. _La culpabilité et la peur brûlaient comme de la bile, acides dans le creux de sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux à côté de son coéquipier. Le visage d'une pâleur délicate était à présent livide, barré d'une vilaine coupure sanglante. Harry posa précipitamment sa main sur le cou offert, cherchant _quelque-chose_, un pouls, un battement, la preuve que quelque-part dans ce corps de pantin désarticulé, la vie brûlait encore.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent, océan de douleur. Le soulagement envahit Harry comme une vague, et il dut prendre une seconde pour recouvrer son souffle.

« Malfoy, Malfoy, est-ce que tu peux parler ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Le regard brouillé se fixa dans le sien, et Malfoy ouvrit la bouche. Un bruit rauque s'en échappa ; Harry s'approcha.

« _P…Potter, _» entendit-il, à peine un murmure torturé. « Potter, espèce de crétin inconscient, dès que j'aurai trouvé la force de me lever, tu es un homme mort. »

Un gloussement hystérique naquit dans la gorge d'Harry. Il s'échappa avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à le retenir. Si l'homme était encore capable de l'insulter, les choses n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'elles ne le paraissaient.

« Malfoy, est-ce que…, » il déglutit, « est-ce que tu peux bouger ?, » finit-il, terrifié par la réponse. La chute avait été interminable, et Malfoy semblait mal en point. L'homme était tombé sur le dos, et si la colonne vertébrale avait été touchée…Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser ces pensées. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le visage de son collègue était plissé par l'effort. Une unique gouttelette de sueur voyageait le long de son front, se mêlant avec le sang frais qui maculait sa peau.

Malfoy bougea un bras. Une jambe tressaillit, et Harry vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'homme.

« Je crois, » commença Malfoy d'une voix à peine plus ferme, « je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé. C'est… »

_Impossible_, termina Harry dans sa tête. Il acquiesça.

« Moi non plus. Je pense que la chute a été amortie. De quelle façon, je l'ignore encore, mais une chose est sûre : elle n'était pas censée nous tuer. »

« Où…où sommes-nous ? »

L'éclat alerte revenait peu à peu dans les yeux de Draco, rassurant et familier. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier un jour l'étincelle sarcastique brillant dans le regard de l'homme, mais son soulagement était presque palpable dans l'atmosphère. Ne pas être seul. Ne pas avoir causé sa mort. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le flot d'excuses qui menaçait de se gaspiller dans l'atmosphère étrange. Maintenant n'était pas le moment de virer émotionnel. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avisa les arbres étranges aux troncs rosés comme de la peau humaine, aux branches crochues et inquiétantes.

« Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûre, nous ne sommes plus à Londres. »

« J'avais deviné ça, Potter. Le ciel est _violet _! » sa voix se brisa. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, le front plissé de concentration. « Soif… Dans ma sacoche. »

Harry avisa la besace de cuir abandonnée à quelques mètres. Sans se soucier de sa dignité, il marcha à quatre pattes. Fouilla le sac avec précipitation, jusqu'à sentir le cuir dur de dragon de la gourde frapper sa main. Il passa sa main gauche sous la nuque de Draco, l'aida doucement à se relever. Plus d'eau coula sur le menton de l'homme que dans sa bouche, mais après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il en avait eu assez. Harry l'imita, savourant la fraîcheur du liquide qui chassait le goût de poussière et de sang qui souillait ses papilles.

« Est-ce que…tu penses que tu peux te lever ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Avec de l'aide, oui, » finit-il par lâcher sans le regarder. Harry ne commenta pas. Il savait à quel point l'admission devait être difficile pour Malfoy. Il se contenta d'attraper le bras tendu et de le tirer vers le haut, l'autre main se posant machinalement sur le dos de l'homme pour prévenir une chute.

Une fois qu'il fût stable, Harry recula précipitamment, mal à l'aise.

« Je…il faudrait qu'on…, » il se tut. Il n'avait aucune idée de la démarche à suivre. Son adolescence et sa formation d'Auror l'avaient endurci. Il était entraîné à faire face à toutes sortes de situations sans sourciller, des prises d'otages aux embuscades, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu. Il lut sur le visage de Malfoy la même frustration désorientée et tira sa baguette. Sans grand espoir, il marmonna un sort de localisation. Comme il s'y était attendu, rien ne se passa.

« Merde, merde, _merde_, » marmonna-t-il. Saisi d'un horrible soupçon, il tourna sa baguette vers le sol, visant un bouquet de chardons.

« _Reducto »_.

Il comprit son erreur au moment où il sentit la magie déferler sous sa peau, incontrôlable. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette impression de sauvagerie depuis son enfance, lorsqu'une émotion pouvait faire advenir des phénomènes inexplicables autour de lui.

« Malfoy, _ATTENTION ! » _hurla-t-il au moment où le sol sous leurs pieds émit un grondement terrifiant. Malfoy n'eût que le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Déjà, une fissure se dessina dans le sol, zigzaguant sur le sol comme mue d'une vie propre. « _Finite Incantatem, » _s'écria Harry d'un ton désespéré. La fissure se transforma en faille. Harry recula précipitamment, attrapa le bras de Malfoy pour le tirer hors d'atteinte du phénomène. Il observa avec horreur un arbre se briser et tomber dans la crevasse avec un craquement assourdissant. À côté de lui, Malfoy poussa un cri d'effroi. La fissure s'ouvrit en leur direction, bouche béante prête à les avaler et…

La course folle s'arrêta. Harry crut entendre un bruit de bois brisé, très loin au fond du gouffre, et songea avec terreur que l'arbre venait à peine de toucher le fond. _Le fond de quoi _?, se demanda-t-il distraitement.

Dans le silence qui suivit, les halètements des deux hommes semblaient tonitruants. Malfoy finit par éclater d'un rire qui frôlait l'hystérie, haut-perché et interminable. Harry se tourna vers lui, abasourdi.

« D'accord. Pas de magie, donc, » finit par dire l'homme entre deux hoquets. Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire faible. Il laissa les nœuds de tension dans son dos se défaire et exhala. L'adrénaline refluait, le laissant frigorifié et épuisé. La température était très éloignée de celle de Londres. La sueur séchait peu à peu sur ses bras, et la bise qui sifflait dans les arbres le fit frissonner.

« Pas de magie, » répéta-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. Il se sentait désarmé. Il entendit Malfoy fouiller dans son sac en marmonnant des jurons inintelligibles. Observa ses sourcils froncés, le sang séché qui maculait son front, la poussière qui donnait à sa peau une teinte cendrée. Draco finit par pousser un glapissement victorieux et tira de la besace deux couteaux d'argent, affutés comme des lames de glaives. Il en tendit un à Harry, tête haute et regard fier.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi tu as ça dans ton sac, Malfoy, » soupira Harry en saisissant l'arme. Il la leva, observant le manche finement taillé, marqué du blason de la famille Malfoy. La lame semblait terriblement tranchante et étincelait de mille feux sous la lumière froide du soleil.

« Il faut toujours se préparer au pire, » répondit son coéquipier, le visage fermé. Harry lui jeta un regard curieux, mais ne posa pas de question. Ils étaient coincés dans un endroit inconnu dans lequel la magie se comportait comme un animal indomptable. Le moment était mal choisi pour se lancer dans une dispute stérile. De plus, le pessimisme latent de Malfoy était la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas totalement désarmés, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Tu es en état de marcher ?, » demanda-t-il simplement en se tournant vers son collègue pour l'observer. La lumière jouait dans ses cheveux ensanglantés, aiguisait ses traits saillants d'aristocrate et lui donnait un air intemporel de chevalier perdu. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées étranges.

« Je crois que je me suis froissé un muscle dans le dos, » grimaça Malfoy, « mais à part ça et quelques bleus, tout va bien. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Si tu es d'accord, je te propose d'essayer de sortir de cette forêt. Je ne sais pas toi, mais elle me colle la chair de poule. »

L'espace d'un instant, Malfoy sembla prêt à lancer une de ses remarques sarcastique sur le courage légendaire de l'Élu, mais il sembla changer d'avis après un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« D'accord, » dit-il en balançant la lanière de sa besace par-dessus son épaule, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

Couteaux en mains, ils se mirent en marche en silence. Le silence irréel de la forêt était parfois troublé par un cri d'oiseau où d'animal, mais aucun être vivant ne se montra sur leur passage.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps. La montre d'Harry s'était arrêtée au moment de leur chute, tout comme celle de Draco. Les minutes devinrent des heures, qui elles-mêmes semblaient durer des siècles. Le décor ne changeait pas, des arbres, partout. La forêt semblait vouloir les retenir, accrochant ses branches dans leurs vêtements, faisant apparaître des racines sous leurs pieds. Ils trébuchaient, se relevaient, continuaient sans prononcer un mot.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la clairière, la soif tenaillait Harry. Il n'eût pas besoin d'insister pour que Malfoy accepte sa proposition de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Le soleil avait disparu rapidement derrière les arbres, et le ciel rougeoyait, comme si un incendie s'y préparait. Bientôt, supposait Harry, la lumière déclinerait jusqu'à ce que la marche dans la forêt ne devienne impossible. Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent enfin dans la trouée, Harry s'autorisa à desserrer sa prise sur l'arme et se laissa tomber à terre, les jambes endolories par l'épuisement. Il vit Malfoy faire de même, sans grâce aucune. La clairière était dégagée, suffisamment grande pour laisser passer la lumière vacillante de la fin de journée. L'herbe formait un tapis confortable, et Harry dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux et s'endormir sur le champ. La température était déjà fraîche, et il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer une fois que la nuit serait pleinement tombée. Il observa Malfoy s'abreuver à longues gorgées avant de lui tendre sa gourde.

« On ne devrais pas faire attention ? Nous n'avons croisés aucun point d'eau jusqu'ici, » demanda Harry malgré la sécheresse insupportable de sa gorge. Malfoy secoua la tête.

« C'est une Gourde Éternelle. Elle appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles. Très utile par fortes chaleurs. » Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda autour de lui. « Et, apparemment, utile aussi lorsqu'on est coincés dans un univers parallèle, » finit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa gorgée et fut saisi d'une quinte de toux déchirante.

« Un…un _quoi _?, » haleta-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre sa respiration.

Son coéquipier leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

« Je ne sais pas, Potter. Nous avons atterri dans une forêt peuplées d'espèces de plantes inconnues au bataillon, il fait trente degrés de moins qu'à Londres, et le ciel _violet_ vient de prendre feu. Il te faut quoi de plus pour admettre que quelque-chose cloche ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et leva la tête. Reprit une inspiration paniquée lorsqu'il aperçut des flammes l'embraser, de véritables _flammes_ qui dansaient dans l'atmosphère. Aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait, aucun bruit. Il frissonna.

« On ferait mieux de trouver du bois pour allumer un feu, » annonça-t-il en se levant. Il avait presque atteint la lisière quand une pensée le frappa.

« Rassure-moi…tu as des allumettes dans ton sac ?,» appela-t-il.

« Un briquet, » répondit Malfoy en baillant, allongé dans l'herbe avec une expression béate sur le visage. Harry grogna.

« _Toujours se préparer au pire,_ » marmonna-t-il en pénétrant dans la forêt.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Harry avait faim. Il contempla d'un œil chagriné le trognon de l'unique pomme que Malfoy lui avait tendue en arguant qu'il leur fallait économiser la nourriture. Si Harry concédait avec réticence la justesse de cette précaution, son estomac, lui, était loin d'avoir les mêmes scrupules, et protestait vigoureusement contre le traitement.

Le feu craquait joyeusement. Le bois sec qu'Harry avait ramassé à l'orée de la forêt s'était montré étonnamment coopératif, s'embrasant à la première étincelle. La flambée n'était pas de trop, songea Harry en frottant ses bras nus dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Comme il l'avait prévu, la température avait chuté au moment même où le ciel s'était brusquement assombri. Il était _frigorifié_.

Il écouta avec une pointe d'envie la respiration régulière de Draco de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Celui-ci s'était endormi dès son repas avalé, mais Harry n'était parvenu qu'à somnoler, réveillé en sursaut à chaque bruit. Cris, craquements, sifflements…

Harry se figea. Tendit l'oreille en cherchant son couteau à tâtons.

_Sifflements ?_

Au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'arme, un bruit semblable à celui d'un fouet cinglant l'air se fit entendre à sa gauche, et _quelque-chose_ s'enroula solidement autour de sa cheville.

« _DRACO_ ! » hurla-t-il en donnant de grands coups de pieds dans le vide pour tenter de dégager son pied. La chose se contenta de resserrer sa prise, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que son articulation n'émette un craquement de mauvais augure.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces…trucs ?, » lui parvint soudain la voix paniquée de Malfoy, à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry d'un ton désespéré, « mais j'en ai un qui me tient par la jambe ! »

Il essaya de se redresser. De son côté, la chose commença à le tirer. Il tenta désespérément de s'accrocher au sol, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que de l'herbe fragile.

« FAIS QUELQUE-CHOSE, BON SANG !, » beugla-t-il lorsque Malfoy apparut dans son champ de vision, le visage pâle sous la faible lumière du feu, son couteau à la main.

Avec un grognement, Malfoy abattit son couteau sur le lien qui enserrait la jambe d'Harry. Aussitôt, un couinement insupportable résonna dans la clairière, et Harry sentit la prise disparaître. Il recula précipitamment, s'aidant de ses mains pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son agresseur sans corps. Malfoy lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, les yeux fous.

« Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que c-c-c'est ?, » bégaya-t-il en plissant les yeux en direction de l'endroit où Harry se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le sang de celui-ci se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit ce qui gisait au sol. Il tenta quelques pas en avant, grimaçant lorsqu'il prit appui sur sa cheville gauche, et se pencha.

« _Potter_, » siffla Malfoy, « ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au héros. »

Harry l'ignora, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. La chose ressemblait à une épaisse racine verdâtre, couverte d'épines qui se rétractaient convulsivement. De petits couinements pathétiques s'échappaient de la forme serpentine, semblables à ceux d'un animal blessé.

« Je crois que c'est…une plante…,» souffla Harry, empli d'une fascination morbide à la vue de la créature.

« Euh…Potter ? »

« Oui, une plante, » continua Harry. « Mais on dirait…on dirait qu'elle est _vivante_. »

« Potter !, » la voix de Malfoy se fit plus pressante.

« _Quoi_ Draco ?, » demanda Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

« Je…je crois que ta…plante a appelé ses grandes sœurs. Et elles…elles n'ont pas l'air très contentes. »

Harry se redressa lentement. Se retourna. Suivit le regard horrifié de Malfoy.

« Oh. »

« Oui, _oh_, » acquiesça Malfoy d'une voix blanche.

Une muraille de racines mouvantes se dressait devant eux, sifflant comme des serpents furieux.

* * *

_à suivre...  
_

* * *

Poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire est toujours un moment stressant, d'autant que cette fiction est très différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)


	2. Mantis Religiosa

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Notes: **J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait beaucoup moins d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais poser un peu le paysage et créer un peu plus de mystère (honte sur moi).

* * *

Aperto Libro, Maleficium

Chapitre II

* * *

**_Date : Inconnue_**_ – Lieu : Quelque-part en Enfer_

_Je ne commencerai pas cette histoire par le début. Le début est à moi, il est la seule chose qui me tient vivante dans cet horrible endroit. _

_Si vous lisez cela, vous êtes probablement aussi perdus que je le suis en ce moment. Vous avez probablement une histoire, une vie, des amis, une maison. Sachez qu'ici, rien de tout cela n'importe. _

_Nous étions dix en arrivant ici. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que cinq, avec Mallory. Elle n'a que moi pour la protéger, et je le ferai, dussé-je y laisser la vie. _

_J'écris cela dans l'espoir d'éviter à d'autres les erreurs que nous avons faites. Les pièges de ce monde ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit. Si vous avez survécu aux racines, vous pensez sans doute avoir dépassé le pire. _

_Vous vous trompez. _

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le jour se levait sur la forêt, éclairant la clairière d'une lueur froide et violâtre. L'épuisement tirait chacun de ses muscles, et ses yeux humides peinaient à s'habituer à la soudaine clarté. Harry soupira et attira ses genoux contre son torse, les mains douloureuses. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui semblait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Les paupières lourdes et les yeux injectés de sang, il faisait les cent pas, prenant soin d'éviter les étranges cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

Aucun d'entre eux ne prononçait un mot. La bataille avait été une des pires de sa vie. Harry avait l'expérience de la guerre, avait l'habitude de l'adrénaline qui ne venait qu'avec le combat. Mais rien n'était comparable à cette lutte acharnée contre l'inconnu, contre ces serpents végétaux que rien n'avait semblé effrayer, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy, dans un mouvement désespéré, ne se saisisse d'une bûche enflammée pour se défendre contre une attaquante particulièrement virulente. La chose avait sifflé comme une vipère furieuse, mais s'était rétractée jusqu'à être placée à bonne distance de la menace.

Même alors, il n'avait pas été facile de chasser toutes les racines. Elles arrivaient de partout, rampant sous terre ou tombant des arbres. Ce n'était que lorsque l'aube avait pointé son nez et qu'Harry avait commencé à vaciller, prêt à abandonner et à se laisser aller à son épuisement, que la lumière avait fait fuir les choses monstrueuses. Tous deux s'en tiraient avec des brûlures superficielles aux mains et des coupures semblables à des marques de coups de fouet sur l'intégralité du corps, là où les racines avaient frappées.

« Potter. »

La voix de Malfoy était rauque d'avoir trop hurlé. Son ton était détaché, comme si les événements ayant pris place quelques heures plus tôt n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un masque, il le voyait dans le regard de son collègue, dans ses pupilles dilatées par la peur et l'expression hantée qui s'attardait sur son visage. Il semblait plus jeune, soudain, avec les mèches ensanglantées qui lui retombaient sur le front et ses yeux encore écarquillés. Plus tôt, lorsque les choses avaient battu en retraite, il avait tempêté, hurlé contre Harry, craché son venin, et Harry l'avait ignoré du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'une bouffée de colère ne le saisisse et qu'il hurle à son collègue de la fermer.

Depuis, une trêve implicite semblait avoir pris place.

« Oui. »

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tirons-nous d'ici, » dit-il d'une voix qui peinait à cacher une pointe de supplication.

Harry hocha la tête et saisit la main qui lui était tendue. La fatigue le fit vaciller un instant, avant qu'il ne parvienne à secouer son corps courbatu.

Le sommeil n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

**_Date : Inconnue – _**_Lieu : Quelque-part en Enfer_

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Nos montres ne fonctionnent plus, nos portables ont grillés. _

_Je ne sais même plus pour quelle raison j'écris. Pour ne pas devenir folle, probablement. Mallory a faim. Nous avons tous faim. Cela fait trois jours et trois nuits que nous marchons, et nous n'avons toujours pas vu le bout de cette forêt de cauchemar. Nous marchons vers le nord, si le nord existe encore. _

_Christopher est le seul qui se montre capable de chasser des proies. Il nous a même ramené un animal qui ressemblait à un cerf sans bois. La viande était sèche et rance, la bête devait être vieille, mais même Mallory n'a pas fait de manières. _

_Je m'inquiète pour l'eau. Nous n'avons croisé qu'un seul cours d'eau durant notre marche. Nous avons trois bouteilles et une gourde, récupérée sur le corps d'un de nos anciens compagnons. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passera lorsque la dernière goutte aura été bue. _

_J'ai peur. _

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis des heures. Le temps semblait ralentir dans leurs esprits épuisés, s'étirer comme du miel au goutte à goutte. Harry regardait avec inquiétude le pas de Malfoy se faire moins assuré, moins alerte. Il boitait et, toutes les quelques minutes, devait s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration. Harry écoutait le sifflement de ses poumons, et l'anxiété lui serrait la gorge comme un étau implacable. Il restait derrière l'homme, prêt à le rattraper s'il chutait, mais celui-ci semblait tenir par la simple force de sa volonté.

Lorsque Malfoy pila devant lui, Harry manqua de trébucher de surprise.

« Draco ?, » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Son coéquipier leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais obtempéra. Il avança pour vérifier l'état de l'homme, et vit sur son visage une expression de concentration intense.

« De l'eau, » l'entendit-il souffler. Il tendit l'oreille, mais rien d'autre que le cri occasionnel d'un animal ou le bruissement des feuilles ne lui parvint.

« Tu en es sûr ?, » demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

Malfoy hocha brièvement la tête et reprit sa route. Il bifurqua de leur direction, abandonnant toute prétention de suivre le nord. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Malfoy lui lança un regard épuisé, et il la referma sans dire un mot.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Harry commença à entendre le bruit familier d'un cours d'eau. Il accéléra le pas, dépassant Malfoy qui avait sorti son couteau et le tenait devant lui comme un bouclier.

« Potter, » siffla-t-il, « vas-y doucement, on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous attendre. »

Harry ralentit et hocha la tête. La fatigue empêchait ses mécanismes de défense de fonctionner, et il était mortifié de se faire réprimander pour une chose aussi essentielle et basique. _Réfléchir avant d'agir_ n'avait jamais été son fort, et il s'en mordait les doigts à présent qu'il était coincé dans ce merdier. Il régla son pas sur celui de Draco, soudain méfiant des bruits qui résonnaient dans les bois apparemment déserts.

Le gargouillement de l'eau se fit plus présent au fil des mètres franchis. Sur leurs gardes, ils avançaient dans sa direction, prêts à attaquer à la moindre menace.

Cependant, aucun danger ne se montra. Les arbres se firent plus épars et le soleil commença à transpercer les lourds feuillages, donnant au décor une allure moins sinistre. Harry sentit un nœud dans ses épaules se défaire brusquement, comme si son corps avait attendu la lumière pour se détendre. Il se réprimanda mentalement. Si les alentours semblaient moins inquiétants qu'auparavant, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour baisser sa garde. Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent soudain dans une trouée de lumière, il retint un cri de surprise devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Une rivière serpentait entre les arbres à présent clairsemés. Les reflets envoyés par le ciel lui donnaient une couleur bleutée irréelle. Le soleil faisait luire les galets humides qui en faisaient le lit, et le sol était couvert d'un tapis de feuilles dorées. Le paysage était si spectaculaire qu'Harry oublia un instant sa faim et son inquiétude, oublia le monde inconnu dans lequel il se trouvait, et se laissa absorber par la beauté de la vue.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_**Date : Inconnue** – Lieu : Quelque-part en Enfer_

_Christopher est mort. Tout s'est passé trop vite pour que l'on ne puisse réagir. _

_Nous avons dû laisser son cadavre derrière nous, à la merci de la Chose. _

_La Chose._

_Faites attention à la Chose._

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Ce fut la voix de Malfoy qui le tira de sa rêverie contemplative.

« On fait une pause, » ordonna celui-ci d'une voix tremblante de soulagement. Avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu acquiescer, il s'était précipité vers la rivière. Le jeune homme regarda son collègue se jeter à genoux sur les galets sans hésitation et plonger ses mains dans le courant. Il s'aspergea le visage avec un gémissement béat. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer un avertissement, mais un coup d'œil à la rivière suffit pour le convaincre qu'elle ne comportait pas de danger immédiat. Il s'approcha et imita son compagnon.

« Je veux me laver, » dit Malfoy d'un ton impérieux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Draco, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

« J'ai de la boue jusque dans des endroits qui ne devraient _jamais_ connaître la boue, et des blessures qui risquent de s'infecter, » répondit Malfoy d'un ton sec. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et fronça du nez. « Tu devrais faire de même, Potter. Tu pues le vieux bouc. »

Harry haussa les épaules, conscient de la véracité de la déclaration.

« Prends ton couteau, » conseilla-t-il, « et je monterai la garde. Tu feras de même après, et je... » il leva les yeux et ses mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres. « _Malfoy !_ ,» s'étrangla-t-il.

Son exclamation lui attira un rictus narquois tandis que l'homme se débarrassait de ses nippes crasseuses.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Potter, mais chez moi, on se lave sans vêtements. »

Harry marmonna une insulte bien sentie et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il entendit les pataugements de Malfoy lorsqu'il entra dans la rivière et le glapissement indigné qu'il poussa. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

« La température est à ton goût, Draco ?, » lança-t-il.

L'autre homme maugréa quelques mots inaudibles, et Harry sentit un éclat de rire bourgeonner dans sa gorge. Il le ravala avec peine et osa un coup d'œil en direction de son collègue. Celui-ci s'était attelé à la tâche de débarrasser ses bras et son torse de la boue et de la poussière qu'ils avaient accumulés sur le chemin. Le soleil aux couleurs irréelles rendait sa peau plus pâle encore qu'à l'habitude. Son dos étonnamment musculeux était strié de blessures, et Harry grimaça. Il vit le courant emporter l'eau rougie qui s'écoulait des cheveux de son collègue et détourna les yeux avant que la nausée ne le saisisse, préférant explorer les environs du regard. La clairière était étroite, et les arbres si immenses qu'ils cachaient presque le ciel clair. Ils devaient être vieux, songea distraitement Harry. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la variété à laquelle ils appartenaient, ni-même si elle existait _ailleurs_ qu'ici. Par curiosité, il ramassa une feuille et la leva à la hauteur de son visage pour mieux l'observer. Large comme sa main, d'une curieuse forme étoilée, elle était d'un vert tirant sur le brun. Les nervures y étaient visibles par transparence, semblables à un réseau de vaisseaux sanguins courant sur de la peau. La texture elle-même était surprenante. Étonnamment chaude, elle palpitait sous ses doigts comme le corps d'un animal. Harry frissonna de dégoût et lâcha la feuille qui tomba avec un bruit mat et, l'espace d'un instant, sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

« Tu peux y aller. »

La voix de Draco le fit sursauter et il leva les yeux pour trouver son collègue devant lui, totalement nu. Harry lutta pour ne pas laisser son regard suivre les gouttelettes qui coulaient le long du torse fin, abasourdi par le manque de pudeur de son collègue. Il se leva rapidement, tentant de cacher ses joues brûlantes. Au petit rire que laissa échapper l'homme, il comprit qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

Ses vêtements raidis par la crasse et le sang séché tombèrent au sol. Harry fit rouler ses épaules avec plaisir, soulagé d'être débarrassé de cette couche de tissu souillé. Il se pencha pour saisir le couteau dans sa poche et avança en direction de la rivière, frissonnant d'anticipation.

Lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec l'eau, le froid l'envahit comme une vague et il retint un gémissement de désespoir. Cependant, son corps s'habitua rapidement au changement de température, et bientôt, il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et se débarrassait de la boue et du sang à grands mouvements. Le fond de la rivière était sablonneux, et il y enfonça ses pieds endoloris, savourant la sensation revigorante.

Sans savon, la tâche était ardue. Lorsqu'il fut aussi propre qu'il pouvait l'être, il s'ébroua comme un jeune chiot et sortit. En comparaison avec le froid de l'eau, la température extérieure lui parut douce et agréable. Il s'étira, oubliant sa nudité l'espace d'un instant, et laissa les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau.

« Quand tu auras fini de jouer à l'Apollon, tu enfileras ça, » lui lança la voix sèche de Malfoy. Harry ouvrit les yeux, gêné de s'être oublié de cette manière. Malfoy lui tendait une chemise de lin, les joues écarlates. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas poser de question et se vêtit rapidement. Le tissu colla à sa peau encore humide, mais il était indubitablement propre. Il se demanda distraitement ce que Malfoy faisait avec une garde-robe dans son sac, mais rejeta la question dans un coin de son esprit. Maintenant n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une discussion qui ne pourrait bien se finir.

Il grimaça en ramassant son pantalon. Le tissu en était raidi et il dégageait une odeur puissante de terre et de sang. Harry grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil au soleil qui brillait toujours. Un vent presque trop frais balayait la clairière, et il décida de tenter de nettoyer le vêtement. Il s'attela immédiatement à la tâche, concentrant toute son énergie à frotter les tâches brunâtres du sang séché dans l'eau de la rivière. Lorsqu'il eût fait son possible, il étendit le pantalon au sol, ignorant le regard moqueur de Malfoy.

Celui-ci s'était assis sur la berge et reposait paresseusement sa tête sur une pile de feuilles. Harry fut soulagé d'entendre que la respiration de son collègue était moins sifflante et saccadée. Il l'imita alors, tentant de ne pas se sentir stupide ainsi vêtu d'une chemise et de ses sous-vêtements. Un élancement lui traversait régulièrement la main, et il leva devant son visage le bras douloureux. Ce qu'il y vit le fit prendre une inspiration horrifiée.

Une profonde coupure barrait son bras, du poignet au coude. À présent que la boue avait été lavée, la peau à vif était d'un rouge irrité. Les rebords de la plaie étaient noircis et gonflés, et Harry se mordilla la lèvre, inquiet. Sans magie ni potions, ce n'était pas le moment de subir une infection.

Un bruit se fit entendre, craquement de branches dans le silence de la forêt, et les deux Aurors se figèrent, leurs mains cherchant de concert les couteaux qu'ils avaient posés à leurs côtés.

Le silence retomba un instant, puis le craquement reprit, plus proche. Harry se leva lentement, observa du coin de l'œil Malfoy faire de même.

La tension était à son comble, bourdonnant dans les veines d'Harry au même rythme que l'adrénaline.

_Crac_.

Une sensation de froid l'envahit, trop brutale pour être naturelle.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Malfoy poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et se plia en deux, les mains plaquées contre les oreilles.

« _Draco ! » _

Harry accourut auprès de son collègue. S'arrêta à un mètre, incapable d'avancer plus près. Avec un cri de rage, il tenta de se jeter contre l'étrange champ de force qui entourait Malfoy. Celui-ci avait cessé de hurler, mais un gémissement constant lui échappait, si douloureux qu'il en semblait arraché de sa gorge. Si douloureux qu'Harry sentit la terreur l'envahir.

Le froid s'accentua, et un craquement assourdissant fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds.

Harry serra la mâchoire et brandit son couteau. La détermination l'emplit d'un courage qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, ce courage de ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à perdre que leur vie.

« Allez, viens, » marmonna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'orée de la forêt.

L'odeur vint avant le reste. La bile baigna le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'un relent de putréfaction atteignit ses narines, et il dût se retenir pour ne pas vomir sur le sol.

« VIENS, » beugla-t-il.

Lorsque la créature apparut, il manqua de lâcher son couteau.

La première chose qu'il pensa, ce fut que la chose ressemblait à une mante religieuse.

Si tant était que les mantes religieuses de trois mètres de haut existaient. Le corps était d'un brun sombre et écailleux, surmonté d'une gueule dentue éclairés par de petits yeux cruels.

Intelligents.

La créature ne sembla pas remarquer Harry, cependant. Son regard était fixé sur Malfoy, prédateur. Harry sentit un filet de sueur glacée couler le long de sa nuque.

La deuxième chose qu'il pensa fut que ce regard était celui d'un carnivore devant son repas.

Avec un cri de rage, Harry se jeta en avant.

* * *

_à suivre...  
_

Je sais que je suis horriblement friande de cliffhangers, mais cette fois-ci, le prochain chapitre reprendra exactement à l'endroit où celui-ci s'arrête, promis. :)

à bientôt, si vous avez le courage de supporter cette fiction ;)

Alice


End file.
